Butterflies, grubs and worms
by NancyMay
Summary: What should have been a short one shot, spelling challenge got a life of it's own. Amelia is spending time with her grandparents while Christopher and Ruby are off somewhere, not telling Jean where or why. Some angst, and Lucien standing up for his wife and step-grandaughter.
1. Chapter 1

This started out as a 'spelling challenge' story but has grown a life of its own, so it will be posted as a standalone ramble. No apologies for the length of chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Words required:

ceiling receipt field penultimate receive myriad deceive belief believe conceited shield deceiving relief emerge piece achieve deceitful conceive perceived receiving

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Gamma, gamma!' Amelia called across the garden, 'ook!'

Jean smiled, hopefully one day her granddaughter would learn to pronounce her L sounds.

'What should I look at, darling?' Jean went to where the toddler was gazing in awe at a plant.

Amelia pointed at a leaf where she could just see a butterfly emerge from underneath. It's fine legs tiptoeing over the green foliage of the border plants.

'Butterfly, Amelia, that's a butterfly.' Jean smiled and gently picked the leaf so Amelia could see more clearly.

'Bur-fy!' Amelia repeated, excitedly. She liked being with grandma, she let her 'help' in the garden, explore and get dirty.

'Butterfly,' Jean enunciated.

'Bur-fy!' Amelia giggled again and then her face fell as the insect flew off.

'Gone.' She said, sadly. Jean picked her up and swung her high over her head laughing at her. She wished she could shield her from all the hurt and sadness she would encounter as she grew up, but she was only deceiving herself, like she did when her boys were young. Life was full of deceitful people who were only out to get what they could from others.

Jean supposed, no, she knew, she was very lucky. She had two lovely boys, now grown and making their own way in the world, a loving husband who would do anything for her and had restored her belief that there was someone for everyone, and an adorable grandchild whose need to learn was apparent even at this early age.

'Come on, sweetie, time to wash up for dinner.' Jean shifted the baby to her hip, 'want to help grandma cook?'

Jean took Amelia into the kitchen and sat her on the draining board while she ran some water in the sink. She washed their hands and dried them, then put Amelia on the floor to toddle round while she got out the things she needed for dinner. She had a piece of pork she planned to roast, putting the vegetables in the same dish. Lucien was partial to her 'one-pot' roast and it was easy to do when one had an inquisitive toddler 'helping' you around the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Hello! Jean?' Lucien closed the front door behind him, 'I'm home!'

'Gandad, gandad!' Amelia ran, as best she could, to greet her step-grandfather, arms open to receive her hug and kiss.

He swung her high up, almost touching the ceiling making her squeal with laughter.

'Gandad, bur-fy in garden.' Lucien had reached the kitchen and looked perplexed. He looked over at Jean,

There was a butterfly in the garden.' Jean went over to him and kissed his cheek, 'she was fascinated.'

'I see,' He smiled, 'well, miss, maybe there'll be more butterflies tomorrow.' He kissed the child and placed her back on the floor.

'Dinner will be in about fifteen minutes, darling,' Jean said, turning back to the stove, 'can you entertain Amelia please, while I take the roast out?'

'Of course,' he took the child's hand, 'how about the piano, young lady.'

'Panano, panano!' Amelia ran over to the instrument and tried to lift the lid before Lucien got there.

'Wait, a minute, madam!' Lucien called, 'that's too heavy for you.' He got there just before she trapped her fingers.

'Honestly, Amelia, ' He took her hands in hers, 'I can't believe how impatient you are. Now, ' he sat on the stool and lifted her onto his knee, 'what piece shall we play today, hm?'

'Twink!' She bounced on his knee, 'Twink!'

'Alright,' he laughed, 'Twinkle twinkle it is.' He started to play an embellished version and Amelia watched his fingers dance up and down the keys, trying to catch them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'She's settled and fast asleep now,' Jean picked up her sherry and sat down, leaning close to her husband.

'You alright. love?' he asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Christopher had phoned and asked if they could have his toddler daughter for a while, he had worried she might find it a bit too much. To which she had replied 'How dare you!' With a cheeky grin, 'do you think I'm too old?'

'Perish the thought, my love,' he backed off, 'I just...er...' As usual Lucien had not thought it through. Jean was looking forward to it, though she didn't deceive herself it would be easy. Amelia was hers to fuss over and spoil, the way she never had done her boys, what she referred to as 'grandmother's privileges'. Even as she did exercise these rights, Amelia was not a difficult child to look after, yet she had myriad reasons to be.

Jean had spent a week with her son and his family just before Amelia came to stay, the idea being that she would take the baby back to Ballarat on her return and she had noted that there were a lot of rules in the house.

Amelia was always dressed like a little princess and not allowed to get her dresses dirty, so digging in the garden was a no-no, she was not allowed sweets or chocolate and her bedtime was strictly regulated. Jean perceived that Ruby was a bit obsessive with cleanliness and while Jean kept a clean and tidy house, she didn't worry too much about a little bit of dirt from the garden being trailed into the kitchen. Living with Lucien she had become used to lake water dripping from his suit, should he ,literally, go wading into Wendouree, or mud and soil samples examined on her table, even scientific experiments in the study! Jean was not conceited enough to think she was perfect, just practically perfect. She decided she would run some little outfits up for Amelia, dungarees and such like that would be idea for her playing in the garden. She had enough scraps of appropriate material to achieve this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I'm fine,' Jean smiled, 'it doesn't seem strange at all, having a little one round the house, I thought it would.'

'She reminds me a lot of you.' Lucien draped his arm round her shoulders, 'inquiring,'

'...nosy, you mean.' Jean interrupted.

'Ok, have it your way,' he tightened his hold on her, 'nosy, busy and gorgeous.'

'Flattery, doctor,' she teased, 'but it's a relief she has settled in so easily.'

'She has, hasn't she?' He agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher had not rung to see how his daughter was faring at her grandmother's. Jean was unable to conceive how he could be, to her, so cold hearted. Or was it Ruby? She tried ringing but got no reply, and thinking they had gone out for the evening, taking the opportunity while they had no child to consider, she tried again the following day. Again no answer. This began to bother her, Christopher had always called her once a week, and would ring to check she had arrived home after a journey, but not this time.

She spoke to Lucien about it, worried. He agreed it was not like him and said he would make some calls to find out if Christopher was alright.

'Apparently he and Ruby are on holiday, he's taken some leave to sort out 'family problems'.' Lucien told her the following evening. 'Don't ask.' He held his hands up, 'I don't know, I only know what they told me.'

'But what family problems?' Jean didn't like the sound of that, 'we're ok, and Ruby hasn't got any family, so what's going on?'

He knew exactly what she was thinking, she had said there was an atmosphere in the house when she was there.

'Lucien, you don't think...' she turned her face to him and he saw her eyes were filled with tears. She feared that her son and his wife were having marital difficulties, and maybe had sent Amelia to her so she wouldn't be on the receiving end of the fall out of any rows.

'Let's not go down that line, yet.' He kissed her, 'let's just concentrate on keeping Amelia happy and wait for them to tell us what's happening.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean took Amelia down into Ballarat to do some shopping, she had to get a new receipt book for the practice and she thought she'd take the toddler to the park after she had purchased that and the rest of the groceries she needed. Amelia liked the park, such a wide open space for her to run around in and play with a ball Jean had bought for her. It was as big as a field to the child and much as she liked being in grandma's garden she loved the park with bushes she could hid in and trees she could run round.

'Come on Sweetie,' Jean held her hand out for her, 'we need to get back so granddad can open the surgery. Lunch first, eh?'

'Gandad, 'unch'. dink.' Jean was beginning to worry about Amelia's speech, she would have to speak to Lucien about it, perhaps have her assessed.

'Lunch and drink', Jean put the emphasis on the missing sounds as she lifted the child into the pushchair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch over, Amelia down for a short nap, Jean set about getting the waiting room ready. She replaced some of the older magazines and put some fresh flowers in the vase on her desk. The appointments today were mainly follow ups from referrals so they probably wouldn't be long ones, but one never knew.

Amelia woke up half way though surgery and Jean gave her a drink then let her play outside, leaving the back door open so she could come and go as she pleased. She had been shown that she wasn't allowed in the doctor's room and generally she did as she was told. She had on occasion gone to interrupt him but not often and she was never scolded, just escorted out. All the patients loved her and tended not to bother about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door burst open as Dr Blake was just finishing his penultimate consultation.

'Gandad, gandad, bur-fy!' Amelia shouted and ran round to him.

'I do apologise, Mrs Johnson,' He looked down at the child who had one hand cupped over the other, obviously hiding something.

'Now Amelia, you know when granddad's working you mustn't come in here.' He said tenderly.

'Bur-fy' she whispered, and held her hands out to him. She slowly lifted her hand off to show Lucien she had a butterfly in her hand and he was amazed at the gentleness of such a small child. She hadn't squashed it, or damaged a wing at all.

'Amelia, that's lovely, and aren't you a good girl for holding it so carefully.' He smiled. Then looked up as he heard Jean come in the room. Mrs Johnson was smiling too, such a sweet child.

'Amelia,' Jean held out her hand, 'come on, darling, let's go and put the butterfly back on a leaf.' Amelia covered the insect again and followed her grandmother out.

'What a lovely little girl, Dr Blake.' Mrs Johnson remarked, 'so gentle.'

'She is, isn't she.' Lucien smiled, 'now, where were we?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was persuaded that butterflies need to be left outside but she could look at them anytime she wanted and she carried on playing happily until the end of surgery.

Jean was just finishing preparing some vegetables when the phone rang,

'Blake residence.' She picked up the receiver.

'Christopher!' She sat down, 'where have you been? I've been trying to get hold of you.' She listened to him tell what had been happening. Ruby had had a letter from some man in Sydney claiming to be her father. She had never known her father, he had left her mother before she was born but she was intrigued. They had decided they would go to Sydney, Christopher would take leave, and see if it was true. Ruby had always wanted to know where he was, her mother had just said he had gone walkabout and refused to say anymore, although Ruby was sure she was still in contact. But when her mother was taken ill and told she didn't have long to live she had burned any correspondence so Ruby couldn't even find out that way.

'Why didn't you say?' Jean queried, 'why the secrecy?'

'If it came to nothing then there would have been nothing to tell. We didn't want Amelia caught up in anything, dragged around Sydney. We wouldn't have had time to play with her.'

'Right, and now?' Jean still didn't think it was a valid excuse, he could have told her something, not just left her, literally, holding the baby.

'Well, it all looks good, in that he is Ruby's father.' Christopher told her, 'but we're going to stay for another two weeks, just to make sure. He has a good job, in fact he's done very well for himself, so he's not after money or anything. He says he's always tried to make contact but her mother wouldn't write back.'

'So you want me to have Amelia for another two weeks, then?' Jean asked.

'Please unless it's a bother.' Christopher sounded a little reluctant, 'how is she?'

'She's fine, perfectly happy, nice you remember you have a daughter.' Jean replied bitterly. 'I'm happy to have her, she's no trouble.'

'Mum...' Christopher wheedled.

'You only had to ring, a couple of times so I knew you thought of her occasionally.' Jean voiced her disappointment.

'Sorry.'

'It's not me you should apologise to it's her.' Jean told him, 'oh, here she is, would you like to speak to daddy, sweetheart?'

'Dada?' Amelia looked around. Jean showed her the receiver and she looked confused. Jean lifted her onto her knee and put the receiver to her ear.

'Hello, Amelia. Are you being a good girl?' Jean could hear him and smiled at Amelia.

'Dada? Bur-fy' She giggled.

'What is she on about, mum?' Christopher knew she would be listening.

'Butterfly.' Jean translated for him, 'there have been some in the garden.'

'Oh, very nice dear.' Jean rolled her eyes at his reply. Amelia wriggled off Jean's knee and went to find granddad.

'She's gone to find Lucien.' Jean smiled inwardly, '...and I must go and finish dinner. Please ring again to let us know what's happening and give my love to Ruby.'

'Right, mum, will do. Bye.' Christopher signed off and Jean looked at the receiver, shaking her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two weeks flew by for Jean, she wondered if that would be it and her son and his wife would come and claim their daughter back, a little piece of her actually hoped not. Lucien had agreed a speech and hearing assessment would be a good idea but her parents would have to initiate it. Until then they both encouraged her to try the missing sounds in her speech, but 'L' defeated her completely.

Watching Jean with Amelia, Lucien wondered how she would feel when Christopher and Ruby came to pick her up. The little girl had fitted into their lives as if she was meant to be there and it saddened him to think that they were unlikely to produce their own child. Amelia, too, would find it difficult to go back to being the little princess Ruby made her, she had become used to picking grubs and worms up in the garden, proudly showing them to her grandmother, or helping Jean plant new things, getting filthy and so happy doing so.

Jean had begun to introduce the idea of daddy and mummy coming to take her home but Amelia just said, 'No!' in that stubborn way that children do. She refused to speak to 'dada' over the phone and Jean became increasingly concerned that the upheaval would be too much for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sydney:

'You can't mean it, Ruby?' Christopher was stunned at his wife's demand.

'I need to spend time with my father, Chris,' she stood in front of him, frowning, 'I missed a whole chunk of my childhood, I don't want to miss any more time with him.'

'I have to get back to base, what about Amelia, what about the chunks of ehr childhood?' Christopher ran his hands through his hair.

'Surely your mum will hang on to her for a little while longer, I'm only suggesting a month.' Ruby argued.

'Ruby, she's a child not a handbag.' Christopher was astounded at her casual dismissal of their child's feelings. It was the only solution but at this rate Jean would bring his daughter up instead of him and Ruby.

They argued late into the night until he agreed to ask him mother if Amelia could stay at least another month. He began to resent the hold this man had over his wife, even if he had reached out to her mother over the years, expecting her to abandon her child for him was beyond the pale!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean almost slammed the phone down, not because she was angry about having Amelia for another month or more; no, she would quite happily have her for as long as needed, but when Christopher had told her why, she was angry with Ruby. She felt she had her priorities the wrong way round, Amelia should come first.

Lucien heard the crash of the receiver on the cradle and came into the kitchen to find Jean red in the face from fury.

'Jean, what's the matter?' He pulled her close.

'Christopher. They want us to have Amelia for at least another month.' She leant her forehead against his chest, and told him what Christopher had said.

Lucien kissed the top of her head, 'Selfish madam,' he muttered, which surprised Jean, he was not given to criticizing her family. But he was right, it was selfish.

'I was having enough trouble getting Amelia to understand daddy and mummy would come and take her home. She keeps saying 'no' and now it's not going to happen for at least another month. What is the poor child supposed to think?' Jean looked into his clear blue eyes for an answer.

'I know exactly what she'll think.' He asserted, 'she'll think they don't care, possibly forget they are her parents, and she will cling to you when they come over, eventually.' He stood and looked at her, 'well, Mrs Blake, looks like we're in loco parentis and as such I'm going to suggest we have her ladyship assessed for speech and hearing. No point in waiting for her parents to make a decision about it.'

Lucien went to his study and mused about the situation. He had no problem Amelia staying, Jean was quite happy and it didn't appear to be too much for her, it was Amelia he worried about. He knew what it was like to be shifted away from home, he may have been ten years old but it was still hard to understand and it had led to a distance between him and his father that never really closed. Amelia was too young to understand and just reached out to the people that showed their love for her.

He put that aside and rang a consultant he knew in Melbourne, asking if there was any chance he would be in Ballarat soon. It was apparently going to be some time but he suggested that Amelia be taken to the speech and language nurse at the hospital and ask her to do the basic assessment. It was possible, he said that she just had delayed speech. Had Lucien noticed any improvement in the child's speech since she had come to stay?

'Yes, actually, both of us have.' Lucien agreed it was possible, 'she's much clearer it's just the 'L' sound.'

'Good, well, I don't think there's much to worry about. Call me if the tests show anything untoward.' The consultant rang off, wishing him good luck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia wriggled on Jean's lap in the clinic. She didn't like the funny things they put over her ears or the silly noises she had to listen to. There was nothing wrong with her hearing, thankfully so it did appear that it was just a delay in her speech pattern. If it didn't improve they could give Mrs Blake some speech exercises for her, but for now not to worry.

Jean was happy and took Amelia to have an ice cream for being a good girl, before heading home. Amelia was rather sticky even after being wiped down with a serviette, but she was quite content to be with her grandmother and being indulged. Jean smiled at her knowing that when they got home the first thing she would do would be to put her sticky fingers on Lucien's face, as she always did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean had lost track of time and was in the garden with her granddaughter. They were digging some weeds out and Amelia was putting her hands in the holes to see if there was anything interesting to take out and show grandma.

'Amelia,' Jean laughed, 'you're supposed to fill the holes in, not make them bigger.'

Amelia wiped her hands on the dungarees Jean had made for her, she was filthy but oh so happy, and Jean loved to see her this way. It reminded her of the boys when they were young, always grubby, with holes in the knees of their trousers and pockets filled with worms and old rusty nails they had found around the farm. Amelia grinned and flung her arms across her shoulders, leaving muddy handprints on her blouse.

'Mum?' She wheeled round to see Christopher standing there. 'Sergeant Davies let me in, you didn't answer.'

'Christopher, I'm sorry I didn't hear you.' She stood up the toddler in her arms, aware she looked a mess.

'So I see.' He raised his eyebrows at the sight before him, his normally neat and tidy mother and prettily dressed daughter covered in soil and mud, and Amelia in dungarees!

Amelia nestled into Jean's shoulder, refusing to look at her father. 'Come on Amelia, let's go and get washed and give daddy a cup of tea, shall we?' Jean didn't wait for an answer, she didn't expect one, Amelia had stopped asking for dada weeks ago and judging from her current behaviour wasn't too happy to see him. Jean knew it would happen, it was inevitable, she was having far too much fun with her grandparents.

In the kitchen she put Amelia on the draining board and started to run water to wash her hands.

'I'll make the tea, Jean,' Charlie had changed out of uniform and arrived back in the kitchen.

'Thanks, Charlie, I think we need a better wash than usual.' Jean grinned at him, he was used to seeing Jean and Amelia fresh from their work in the garden.

Up in the bathroom she stripped Amelia out of the dungarees and washed her, taking her own blouse and skirt off and washing herself. She was so glad she left a robe on the back of the bathroom door, or she would have had to go downstairs in her slip. Amelia's clothes were in her room and she dressed the child in a simple cotton dress, nothing like the frills that Ruby usually attired her in. She left the child barefoot and took her with her while she put a clean blouse and skirt on. She gave her hair a quick brush and went back into the kitchen

Charlie had made tea and Christopher was sitting drinking, both men were silent, Christopher musing over the swift talking to that the police officer had given him. How could he just deposit such a small child on her grandparents and then not contact them for weeks? Did he know how much Jean had done for the baby? How Amelia was quite content where she was, and now he intended to uproot her. Three months was a hell of a long time to expect a nearly two year old to spend away from her parents without understanding what was going on. Charlie had seen the bond created between Amelia, Jean and Lucien, he'd even heard Amelia call Jean 'mummy' and Lucien 'daddy' on more than one occasion. Nobody had corrected her, in fact he wasn't sure they'd noticed.

Charlie got up from the table and took his tea into the living room, leaving mother and son to talk. He hoped it would be 'pleasant', but he knew Jean was angry about the way Amelia had been handed to the Blake's. He admitted he was fond of the child and would miss her when she went home, but it was Jean he felt sorry for.

'So, Amelia,' Jean sat the child on her knee and handed her a biscuit, 'here's daddy.' Amelia sat and stared at the man opposite her and stuck out her lower lip. Jean bit her lip to stop the smile that threatened.

'Hello, princess.' Christopher leant across to stroke her face. Amelia turned into Jean's shoulder and took a handful of her blouse. Amelia only did that if someone unnerved her.

'It's alright, sweetheart,' Jean soothed, 'it's only daddy.' But she could feel the tears already soaking her blouse. She tried to pull the child away to look at Christopher but she wouldn't let go.

'Mum?' Christopher questioned, quietly.

'What did you expect?' Jean snapped, 'she's only a baby.'

'It hurts at any age,' Lucien had been observing the scene, 'no matter how old you are, when you're taken away from your home without a proper explanation, it's confusing, painful.'

'Where's Ruby?' Jean asked, walking round the kitchen, jiggling Amelia on her hip.

'Sydney, she's staying a while longer.' Christopher almost whispered.

'How much longer, Christopher?' Jean asked. 'Or is she not coming back to you?'

'She will come back, she promised,' he looked at her, 'she wants time.'

'Time, time!' She was so angry, at both of them, she stormed out of the room.

Christopher stood up and found himself facing the doctor.

'I suggest you and Ruby sort yourselves out, Lieutenant,' Lucien urged, 'Amelia will stay with us until you do, it's in her best interests. As you can see she is hurt and confused.'

'She's my daughter.' Christopher was aghast, Dr Blake was telling him he would lose Amelia, he knew it.

'You should have thought of that before you high tailed it off to Sydney, without telling your mother the real reason, then not contacting her to enquire of your daughter's health or happiness.' Lucien squared his shoulders, 'Amelia has formed a strong bond with her grandmother, and it has not escaped either of us that on more than one occasion she has called us mummy and daddy. I can take steps, Christopher, for your daughter's sake.'

Lucien's tone was almost threatening, but he knew what it was like to be pushed away, given into the care of others without explanation and he didn't want Amelia to go through that. Even if she ended up being raised by Jean and himself she would be loved and told why, when she was old enough to understand, more important than anything.

Christopher left, shoulders slumped. He had to get back to Adelaide, back to the base before he got into trouble for deserting his duty. He would have to ring Ruby to tell her what was happening with Amelia.

Lucien went to find Jean. She had headed into the house rather than out to the sunroom so he surmised he might find her in the studio. There she was, sitting in a chair reading to Amelia quietly. She looked pale and suddenly tired, Amelia was sucking her thumb and leaning against her grandmother's shoulder. Lucien went over to her and crouched down in front of her,

'Jean,' He spoke quietly, tenderly, 'I've told Christopher he and Ruby need to sort themselves out. Until they do, Amelia will stay here with us. I've also told him that if they don't I will take steps to ensure she is safely taken care of.'

'Lucien,' Jean smiled gently, 'thank you, on behalf of Amelia. I am angry with them both, they've been selfish, I didn't think either of them could be like this with their own child and I'm sure that Ruby's father, given his search for his daughter, would also be appalled by her behaviour.'

'Hm, I wonder if he knows about Amelia,' Lucien mused, 'I can't help wondering if he does have some kind of hold over Ruby, in spite of what Christopher says.'

'Lucien...' He had that look in his eyes that told her he was mulling over a problem, and that problem was Ruby's father.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This had turned into needing a second chapter or more, not sure.

Amelia' speech inflections, I have worked with children who exhibit these particular idiosyncrasies.

Reviews, comments? It is a bit waffly, sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

The conversation Christopher had with Ruby was not one he expected to have.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the way home from Ballarat to Adelaide on the train he had plenty of time to think. Ruby's father had seemed delighted to find his daughter at last. He took great pains to show her how well he had done in Sydney, his nice house in a fairly affluent area of the city, they had met his friends, all of whom appeared to be well off, they had been wined and dined and taken to the theatre. Gradually Christopher had melted into the background, Ruby on her father's arm at functions, he had enjoyed seeing her enjoy herself but in the back of his mind something wasn't right. He was sure Raymond was hiding something. When he had said they ought to be thinking about going to pick up Amelia; that was when she had said she wanted to stay and build a proper relationship with her father. He'd been angry. They'd been a happy family before Raymond had made contact, and even thinking about expanding, trying for another baby. But suddenly Ruby seemed to go off the idea, and was happy to leave Amelia with Jean and Lucien. Christopher knew he couldn't cope with a baby on his own, he would have to find someone to look after her while he was at work so leaving her with his mother was the best option, but he was shocked to find his daughter, at such a young age, had decided she wanted nothing to do with her father. His mother was right to be angry and the doctor was also right to put Amelia's welfare first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ruby, it's me.' He spoke quietly down the phone, 'how are you?'

'Fine dear, thank you.' Ruby sounded happy, 'dad wants me to meet some councillor friends, he'd like me to go out on the campaign trail with him next week. How's Amelia?'

'Still with mum.' Christopher admitted, 'she didn't want anything to do with me.'

'Oh well, I'm sure she'll be fine.' Ruby blithely noted. 'You'll be able to concentrate on work, without worrying about her.'

'Ruby, she's our daughter!' Christopher was horrified at her apparent disregard for Amelia's happiness. 'We're supposed to raise her, not mum.'

'Christopher, I could do so much here.' Ruby insisted, 'it's more interesting than sitting at home with a child who can barely talk and women who are only interesting on comparing toilet training techniques. Dad needs a consort if he's to be elected to the council. We may have to relocate. You may need a transfer.'

Christopher looked at the receiver with astonishment, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Moving base just because his wife wanted to possibly work with her father, long estranged, on the council. Maybe his mother was right, and she was flighty. The army weren't going to look at a move under those circumstances, she was supposed to move with him not the other way round!

'Ruby...' but he couldn't find the words to say what he wanted to say, that he wanted everything to go back to the way they were. He signed off and went to bed. God it was mess, a bloody awful mess. Why couldn't Raymond find someone else to be his consort, why did it have to be his daughter?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Lucien's advice Jean stopped thinking too hard about Ruby, it was affecting her relationship with Amelia who became a bit clingy whenever someone knocked on the door.

'Just do what you have been doing. Look after Amelia like usual.' He said, 'anything else we will deal with when it happens, meanwhile, I'm going to look into Raymond Clark.'

Ruby didn't phone to ask about Amelia at all, but Christopher did. He wouldn't answer any questions about Ruby, just wanted to know what his daughter was doing, and how she was. Jean was happy to hear from him, thinking that at least he had heard when she and Lucien had spoken to him, that Amelia was the only one that mattered at the moment.

Weeks passed. Lucien started to investigate Ruby's father but was finding it hard to get any information. He asked Matthew and Charlie if they had any contacts in the Sydney force and if so, could they pull some strings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia had her second birthday with her grandparents, a fine sunny day in the garden with a little boy who attended surgery with his mother. Jean made her a special dress that she had appliquéd a butterfly onto and the children rolled a ball about and ran round quite happily, while the adults drank tea. It was generally accepted that Mrs Blake was looking after her granddaughter as her parents were working. While working mothers were frowned upon, especially among the Ballarat ladies, Jean had said that she had worked while bringing up her boys. She didn't like making excuses, but it was the truth, and anyway, as she said to Dorothy Turner one day, it was nobody else's business! Christopher managed to take a weekend leave and came over to see her, bringing her a little toy tea set as her birthday gift. He had to admit he wasn't sure what to get a little girl but was struck by the set when he saw it while wandering round Adelaide. Amelia just regarded him as one of Jean and Lucien's friends but it saddened him more than anything to hear her call his mother 'mama' and Lucien 'papa'. Not mummy and daddy after all, as she had called Ruby and himself. Ruby sent a card and a little doll, which Amelia looked at, undressed and then left to one side while she cuddled the teddy bear Lucien and Jean had bought her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was becoming a regular chatterbox with Lucien's patients who, for the most part, were happy to converse with her. Agnes Clasby, at first a little surprised at being cornered by a little girl showing her a worm from the garden, soon warmed to the child and would answer any questions as best she could. Jean found it increasingly hard to keep Amelia out of the waiting room so gave her paper and crayons, and she could sit at the desk with her grandmother and pretend to make notes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was putting Amelia to bed when there was a knock at the door. Lucien strode up the hall and opened the door to find Matthew, his hands full of newspaper cuttings from the Sydney Morning Herald.

'Blake,' he grinned, 'got some reading matter for you.'

'Matthew, come in.' Lucien greeted his old friend and took some of the papers off him. 'What's all this?'

'Got a mate over in Sydney...' he started to explain, but Lucien stopped him.

'Whisky?' Lucien offered.

'Good idea. I've also got a letter with more personal opinions of Clark, you might like to see.' Matthew grinned again and followed Lucien into the kitchen, where they could put the cuttings on the table.

They spread the cuttings out and tried to get a sense of time. Raymond Clark started to be mentioned about ten years ago. He first appeared in photographs with members of a gold club, all aged around forty to fifty years. They seemed to be go getters, men who wanted to change things, make, what they called, a difference. All were in business, Raymond owned and ran a building firm, always on the look-out for a contract and undercutting other builders.

He did rather well for himself and became well known for his building work.

'Hello, Matthew.' Jean appeared at his shoulder, 'what's all this?'

'Raymond Clark's recent life in pictures.' Lucien stood up and went to get Jean a sherry.

'Oh.' She sat down and looked over the pictures. 'Looks like he's got a lot of high profile friends.' She observed, 'Thank you, dear.' She took the offered drink.

'Mm...he seems to attend a lot of functions, masons, councillors and the like.' Matthew pointed at some photographs of dinners, deals being done new buildings being opened. Not all in the city, some on the outskirts.

'What's this letter your contact has sent?' Lucien asked.

Matthew took an envelope out of his breast pocket and passed it to him. Jean was looking at pictures, picking them up and furrowing her brows.

'Is it me?' she asked, 'or is he never seen with a woman?'

There were women in the photographs but none seemed to be on Clark's arm, except for those pictures taken after Ruby had joined him. He was caught in pictures with women but was not obviously with one, they always seemed to be, from the captions below, the wife or fiancée of another man.

Matthew shuddered. He knew very well what Jean was intimating and it made his skin crawl. It was one thing he could not understand.

'Are you thinking that he's using Ruby to show he's...' Lucien wasn't sure how to phrase what they were all thinking.

'Could be.' Jean mused, 'especially if he's running as a councillor. He wouldn't get elected if he was suspected of, oh, what was it you called it, Lucien?'

'The love that dare not speak its name.' He reminded her.

'Yes, that.' Jean nodded, 'if he parades his daughter around no one would suspect.'

'But if that's the reason he's persuaded Ruby to effectively abandon her child and husband how are we to tell her?' Matthew wondered.

'I wonder...' Lucien didn't want to ask if Clark had made overtures to Christopher in an effort to get the couple to move. But Christopher would probably have used his fists on him or informed on him. If Lucien even suggested it he'd probably be sleeping on the sofa for the next month!

'Christopher didn't say anything other than he felt pushed aside.' Jean said, 'but Ruby was happy and, at first, he was happy for her.'

So that answered Lucien's, unasked, question. He opened the letter Matthew had passed to him. It said that there were no complaints against Clark, he seemed to be a fine upstanding citizen, no family, generous to his friends, frequented only the best restaurants and was a member of the golf club and a gentleman's club in the city. No help there.

Jean I think I may have to go to Sydney' Lucien picked up a cutting, 'it looks like Clark is building a new wing on the hospital. Brand new design, might need to look at it, being on the board here, an' all.' He sat back in his chair and sipped his drink.

'Do you think that's a good idea?' Matthew asked, 'Ruby might see you.'

'Indeed she might, probably will, but if I'm looking at the hospital...'

'Could you take another board member with you?' Jean suggested.

'Like Patrick.' He winked.

'Now that's silly.' Jean fixed him with a glare, 'isn't there someone you haven't offended?'

Lucien didn't answer immediately, he was looking at two particular pictures. Clark was looking towards a fellow golf club member, and the look in his eye...

'Mm...' he was distracted, 'I suppose you're right.' He brought himself back to the kitchen, 'but Sister Lambert, as a nurse, might be interested.'

'True,' Jean had to admit she was the lesser of two evils, and, after the Orton affair, Glenda Lambert had gone off the gossip radar.

'They're building a new Theatre Suite,' Lucien observed.

'What are you going to do if your suspicions proved correct?' Mathew asked.

'That I don't know, but one thing I'm not going to do,' Lucien looked at Jean, 'is go charging in and speaking to Ruby. Nor am I going to start spreading rumours. He was narrowly beaten in the election, but there is another one coming up. See here,' He pointed to a recent article, 'this chap sadly passed and left a vacant seat, Clark is up for that one.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First of all, Lucien had to convince Sister Lambert that she could be of some value in Sydney. Of course, he didn't tell her the real reason for the visit, but he did tell the Board he was going, not why. They were interested and if Blake was in Sydney for a couple of days he'd be out of their hair.

Jean booked the hotel, and arranged the visit. As Lucien's Practice Manager and secretary it was more professional that she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what happens in Sydney. Will Jean's suspicions prove correct, will Lucien speak to Ruby?

Thank you for the reviews and comments. Hopefully one more chapter after this should conclude the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucien helped Sister Lambert down the steps from the plane. It had been a long flight that Jean had timed to get them to Sydney in time to settle into the hotel and have dinner. Both were looking forward to freshening up and, as the hotel was not far from the airport opted to walk rather than take a taxi.

Sister Lambert found the doctor pleasant company and they had passed some of the journey chatting about this and that, past cases and such, and both had dozed for a time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast the following morning, Lucien and Sister Lambert headed off to their meeting at the hospital. Glenda again told the doctor how honoured she was to help him, for she was sure it was more than to look over a new Theatre Suite, there was something behind his request. No matter, she would offer what observations she could.

They were greeted by the hospital board, similar in attitude to those Dr Blake dealt with in Ballarat; pompous and full of themselves!

As they toured the wards they noticed how bright and inviting they were. All wards had a two bed room and two four bed rooms near the Sister's office then an open ward of four, six bed bays and at the end what was known as the 'Solarium'. Not because it was particularly sunny but it was the part of the ward that meant the patient was on their way home. Lucien and Glenda both took note of the way wards were organised and nodded and whispered about how they would discuss this later. They were then taken to the new wing and Theatre Suite.

The building was a jumble of bricks, blocks, wires and various other construction items that Lucien had no idea what they were for. The layout was obvious and looked reasonable and logical. Everything would flow, one area into another, culminating in a seamless journey from fear to hope. Lucien was impressed, an excellent design by any standards. He asked to see the architect and the builder, indicating interest in the method of building and the idea behind the scheme.

Raymond Clark and the architect, James Twiss, were introduced and showed the two colleagues the plans. Sister Lambert showed particular interest in the ideas for the Suite, as it was more her area than Lucien's. She noted how each preparation room had its own store room and scrub area, all leading directly into the theatre itself. She complimented them on their insight and Twiss said it was the third hospital he had designed. He had built on each previous design and thought this time he had truly got the flow right. She agreed.

Lucien looked at the plans and agreed but his focus was on Clark and his behaviours. He seemed a pleasant enough fellow, and obviously the one who gave orders rather than one who took an active part in building. He was dressed in a suit, his fingernails were too clean and well manicured for a builder. Blake could see a lot of Ruby in him, the blue eyes and blond hair, and the mannerisms, too. His way of turning his hands over in a kind of appeal to his listener was very Ruby. His relationship with Twiss stood out to Lucien, more than friendship; and when they were both called away, the way they walked side by side, almost touching; Lucien was grateful Matthew wasn't with him, but Glenda noticed.

'An interesting couple,' she murmured to her colleague, emphasis on 'couple'.

'Indeed, Sister, indeed.' Mused Lucien, surprised she had noticed, it was what he was looking for and hoping not to see, but Jean had hit the nail on the head, as usual.

'Dr Blake!' Clark had returned, 'Twiss and I are just about to go for lunch, unless you have anything planned would you and Sister Lambert care to join us. Nothing special, but we would welcome your insight into an idea he's just had.'

'Well, that's very kind of you,' Lucien was unsure, he wasn't actively seeking a meeting with Ruby.

'We're going over to the club, Sister Lambert will be welcome as a guest, normally, you know...' Clark continued, letting them know that it was a gentlemen's club and ladies were not normally accepted.

'Thank you, we'd be delighted.' Glenda could see Lucien's hesitation and though she didn't know why there was a flash of relief when it was explained that it was a 'no women allowed' type of club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch was an interesting affair. The food was good and the conversation flowed when kept to the subject of hospital buildings and advances in medicine. Clark asked them about their roles in Ballarat and was interested particularly in the role of the police surgeon and pathologist. Could the way a mortuary is laid out be improved. Lucien remarked that the fridges that held the bodies could perhaps be laid out better, along one wall would be good, and room for more than one examination table, bigger working areas, for the microscopes etc, until Glenda touched his arm.

'Sorry, I can get carried away, my wife has often remarked,' he smiled.

'I take it...'Twiss indicated the nurse.

'No, Jean is back in Ballarat, she's looking after our granddaughter, Amelia.' Lucien beamed, he missed them already.

'Funny,' Clark said, 'my granddaughter's called Amelia, it must be popular right now.'

'Yes, it must.' Lucien agreed, glad that Ruby had at least informed her father he had a grandchild.

'Yes, I haven't met her, apparently she's being cared for, has a speech issue, some delays, so my daughter tells me.' Clark looked saddened that his granddaughter was supposed to be backward.

'Still I'm sure she's getting the best care.' Lucien gritted his teeth. Amelia was bright and had nearly won her battle with 'L'.

Glenda sensed something in Lucien's manner and looked at her watch.

'Dr Blake, I don't wish to rush you, but we have a plane to catch.' She smiled gently.

'Of course,' Lucien put his displeasure to the back of his mind, 'you're on duty tomorrow, aren't you sister?'

'I am.' Glenda agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien was quiet on the journey home. Glenda wondered what had upset him, for he was upset, she could see that. He didn't want to be drawn into a conversation so she sat staring out of the window until he was ready to talk.

'Sorry, Glenda.' He suddenly turned to his travelling companion, 'I'm being rude.'

'That's alright, doctor,' she touched his arm, 'you've obviously something on your mind.'

'Hm? Yes. What did you think of Clark and Twiss?'

'Well,' she thought for a moment, 'they obviously know what they're doing, the design of the hospital is well thought out, it would certainly be a pleasure to work there.'

'Yes, it does seen so,' Lucien agreed.

'But you want to know what I think of them. personally.' She was insightful, more so since the Orton affair. She took a deep breath, 'well shall we put it this way, I don't think the nurses would have the same trouble I had with Orton.'

'Really?' His eyebrows shot up into his hairline. 'I didn't notice.'

'Oh yes you did.' She smirked at him, 'why else would you wait until neither were in the men's room before you availed yourself of the facilities?'

Lucien had no idea she had noticed that. It was true, although Lucien had no problem with the two men as people he had felt uncomfortable. Something about the way Twiss looked at him made him a little wary.

'Sister Lambert!'

'Dr Blake, I am no innocent schoolgirl, there are such men about, everyone knows that,' She whispered, 'as long as they keep their ways private, why should I bother. Shame so many are so good looking.' She added with a naughty grin.

Lucien grinned back, he had no idea Glenda Lambert was so worldly wise!

'There's something else, though, doctor,' she looked at him, with a hint of sympathy in her eyes. 'It was when you were talking about grandchildren.' Like many around Ballarat she knew that Jean's granddaughter had been left with them for an unspecified time.

'Amelia? She has no intelligence issues. Her speech is fine, she's almost mastered the 'L' sound which was a slight problem, and she's bright and inquisitive.' He looked at the puzzled expression on Glenda's face, 'yes, the two babies are one and the same. Clark's daughter is married to Jean's son.'

'Oh,' Glenda paused, 'you weren't looking at the hospital, were you?'

'Yes,' he hesitated, 'and no. I was interested in the new wing, as we would like to build one, but I also wanted to see Clark. Ruby, his daughter, wants to help her father in his council ambitions. A woman on his arm at functions is a useful tool, shall we say. He seems to have turned her head; they've been estranged since before she was born. He left her mother, and now we know why, don't we?' He sighed, how was he going to tell Christopher, and Jean; how would she take it?

'So that's why Amelia is with you.' Glenda confirmed.

'Yes, Christopher is in the army, so caring for a little one, well, he'd have to have a nanny.'

'I'm sorry.' Glenda was genuinely sorry, for all of them.

'So am I Glenda, for Amelia mainly. We can cope, and I know Jean will look after her, give her all the love she can, but ...' But what, he didn't know.

They settled back into silence.

Lucien sat there thinking it would be some time before Ruby took her daughter back, that was obvious. If Clark was successful she may decide she preferred the life of a councillor's consort to that of an army wife and mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had flown as far as Melbourne and then taken the train to Ballarat. Charlie picked them up and after dropping Glenda off at the nurse's home he drove a silent Dr Blake home.

It was late and he expected Jean to have gone to bed, but she had waited up for him, bathed and in her nightwear, the sight cheered him.

'Thank you, Charlie,' Lucien took his hat and coat off.

'No worries, doc, goodnight.' Charlie headed off upstairs and left them to greet each other.

Jean noticed he looked tired and a little sad. She put her hands on his chest and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms round her sweet body and bent to kiss her deeply. She tasted so good, sweet sherry, and smelt of soap and her particular light scent.

'Miss me?' She whispered.

'Of course, you?' His eyes twinkled.

'It's a big bed, on my own.' She murmured and put her head to his chest and heard that steady beat of his heart.

'Care to share it?' He kissed the top of her head. Her only answer a kiss to his cheek and take his hand to lead him to the bedroom. Now was not the time to talk, now was 'their' time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She curled into him, pink and satisfied from their lovemaking and he pulled her close again. He loved the feel of her soft skin against his, it could banish all unhappiness from him for the moment. They would talk tomorrow, all he wanted to do was to sleep with her next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean was in the bath when Lucien woke. He lay there thinking about what he had to tell her, and what it would mean for the future of the family. How would Christopher take it? Would he care about Raymond Clark, would he worry about the effect it would have on Ruby? Of course, Ruby may well already know, and not care. He smiled at Glenda's observation that so many men like him were rather attractive. Raymond had, what could only be described as, movie star looks, the kind that Jean would dismiss as too clean cut for her liking.

Jean appeared wrapped in her bathrobe carrying Amelia, wrapped in a towel.

'I had a little visitor in the bathroom,' Jean smiled, 'so we had our bath together.'

'Papa! papa!' Amelia squealed and held out her arms to her grandfather.

'Some people have all the luck,' he winked at her, and Jean had the grace to go a little pink at the suggestion. Lucien took the child and hugged her, she smelt lovely, that lovely clean smell, like Jean's but, with overtones of baby powder.

'Good, you can hold her while I get dressed.' Jean laughed as Amelia pulled his hair and his beard and pulled his face to hers for a good morning kiss.

Jean dressed quickly and Lucien wondered if he could undress her as quick, later. She took Amelia,

'Right, Miss.' She put her on her hip, 'time to get dressed and make papa's breakfast.'

'Yay!' Amelia clapped, 'eggs!'

They both burst out laughing, and Jean hugged and kissed her. Watching her, somehow Lucien felt that everything would turn out fine, eventually.

'The bathroom's all yours, darling,' Jean smiled, 'Charlie was out early.'

'Right, I'll see you in the kitchen.' He caught the robe that Jean threw at him, reminding him that Amelia was in the room, and blew her a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Jean made breakfast for the three of them she wondered what her husband had found out during his visit to Sydney. He'd looked so tired and almost defeated when he came home. It was not good, she knew, he didn't have to say anything.

'Mama?' Amelia broke into her thoughts.

'Yes, sweetie.' Jean looked down at her. 'Do you want to set the table for me?'

Amelia went over to the cutlery drawer to wait while Jean took out what she needed and put them on the table. Amelia climbed on a chair and took a knife and fork and put them in papa's place. She moved from chair to chair, putting cutlery out then sat in her place, waiting.

'Thank you Amelia,' Jean smiled at her, 'you can have your eggs while we wait for papa.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast finished and the dishes washed, Jean took Amelia out to the garden. She had a few bits of laundry to hang out, that she had washed through by hand and Amelia liked to hand her the pegs. She hoped Lucien would come out and join them, maybe talk.

He stood watching from the sun room, it seemed so natural, the two together. He had worked out what he had to tell Jean, and what he was going to suggest. Not having seen or talked to Ruby it was difficult to know what she wanted for Amelia. He decided that the garden was probably the best place to talk, or they would have to leave it until the child was in bed. He wandered out just as Jean was putting the last piece of laundry on the line. He noticed it was another little dress she had made for Amelia, she said they were more practical than the frills her mother dressed her in, and he thought they were somehow, more Amelia.

'Jean.' He came up behind her and spoke quietly, 'we need to talk.'

'I know,' she turned and smiled, 'I've been waiting for you to say something.'

'Sorry,' he touched his forehead to hers, 'I just don't know where to start.'

'How was the hospital tour?' Jean asked, she did want to know and it was probably the best way to start.

'Good, very interesting and I shall be making some recommendations to our board, ' he laughed dryly, 'not that they'll take any notice.'

'Maybe Sister Lambert could help.' Jean suggested, 'back you up.'

'I don't think either of us are flavour of the month.' Lucien sniffed. 'She's remarkable astute.'

'Really?' Jean looked at him, 'how so?'

'Well she noticed Clark's connection to the architect, Twiss.' Lucien sat down on the garden bench. 'She noticed I waited until neither was in the men's room before I used it.'

'Oh, worried, dear?' Jean raised her eyebrows.

'I didn't think so, and it was an unconscious act.' He admitted, 'but she said that she wouldn't have problems with either of them like Orton.'

'So she noticed?' Jean sat next to him and took his hand.

'She did.' He squeezed her hand. 'Clark knows about Amelia. Ruby has told him she is being looked after, has some speech issues, indicated she's backward.'

'What!' Jean was furious, 'how dare she?!'

'Calm down, Jean.' Lucien looked towards the child, playing happily in the part of the garden Jean had given over to her, 'We both know how bright she is, and I would guess so does Christopher. I don't know if Christopher knows what Ruby has told her father about Amelia, she certainly hasn't told him we're looking after her.'

'So what now?' Jean asked.

'Well, I think we should talk to Christopher, first.' Lucien put his arm round her shoulders and squeezed gently. 'Let's ask him to take some leave, twenty four hours should be enough.'

'Would he be able to?' Jean was unsure, her husband had more knowledge than she did about such things.

'Yes, if he says it's a family problem. His daughter needs him.' Lucien said. 'I'll ring him tonight.'

'Thank you, Lucien, but...'

'What about Amelia?' He looked into her eyes, tears beginning to form, 'I suggest we offer to raise her as our own. He'll see her whenever he has leave, she'll be well looked after and loved.'

'Lucien, why would you do that? She's my granddaughter.' Jean was quite taken aback that he should do that.

'She's _our_ granddaughter, mine by marriage to you. I love her just as much as if she were truly a blood relative. Time is running out for us to have one of our own,' Lucien paused as she bit her lip, 'I know how disappointed you are every month. I love you; if it doesn't happen for us it doesn't make me love you less because I couldn't love you anymore than I already do.'

Jean didn't know what to say and when he kissed her he stopped any words she may have thought of anyway.

Amelia had been watching them, and when papa leant in to kiss mama she decided she was missing something so toddled over to join in! She tried climbing onto Lucien's knee and when he felt her hands he put his hand down and pulled her up to be wrapped in a hug with both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher arrived two days later, he had managed to persuade top brass that he had to go and see about his daughter's care. His wife was away on business, he told them. He's been thrown off guard when Blake had called him but the doctor had insisted so he'd booked his train ticket and there he was, nervously standing on the doorstep.

Jean let him in, he had kissed her cheek and patted Amelia on the head, she refused to be kissed.

'You're in the guest room, Christopher,' she told him, 'I'll make some tea.'

'Thanks, mum.' He was quiet, she thought, sombre, 'I'll just freshen up.'

Amelia was drawing on the coffee table when he went into the living room, she took no notice of him, engrossed in her task. Jean took a tray through.

'Amelia, darling, I need to put the tea tray down.' Jean looked at her and Amelia moved so that there was room for the tray. 'Good girl, thank you.'

'Mum,' Christopher took the cup off her, 'the doc, why did he want me to come over? Is there something wrong with Amelia?'

'She's fine, as you can see.' Jean nodded in the direction of her granddaughter. 'I'd like to wait for him before we talk. Have you heard from Ruby?'

'Yes, we speak most weeks.' Christopher told her, 'she's working hard, Raymond won his seat on the council, now she does his diary, keeps everything up to date.'

'She's not said when she's coming home?' Jean knew it was blunt of her but she needed to know.

'Can we talk about it later, please.' Christopher envisaged tears and raised voices, 'after Amelia's in bed?'

'If you must.' Jean answered, tersely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was a quiet affair, Amelia was beautifully behaved and her father noticed. She was not being spoiled he could see, she ate well and when she had had enough Jean took her onto her knee until the meal was over. Charlie had gone out with Rose, fearing an atmosphere that was nothing to do with him. Jean had smiled when he had told her his plans, she didn't blame him, really.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean made sure Amelia was settled before she left her and went downstairs to join her husband and son. She wasn't looking forward to the conversation.

They sat waiting for someone to speak. Lucien downed his whisky in one and poured another, this was rare for him but Jean wasn't bothered about it.

'So Christopher, 'Lucien began, 'I ought to tell you I have been looking into Clark. I went to see the new hospital he's building, but it was a ploy to see if I could work out why he would keep Ruby from her daughter, if indeed he was.'

'He was very insistent that Ruby get involved in his work, on the council that is.' Christopher admitted, 'said he needed a female presence, it would be good for his political leanings.'

'What did you make of him?' Jean asked.

'Persuasive, smart, seems to have a lot of friends, all club types. No sign of a lady friend.' Christopher looked up at the ceiling as he tried to give his impression of his father in law. 'Very close to the architect, Twiss.'

'How close?' Lucien sat forward, twirling his glass in his hand, did the younger man have suspicions?

'Well, to be honest, doc,' Christopher took a deep breath, 'I thought it was unnatural.'

'Me too.' Lucien confirmed. 'My colleague, Sister Lambert, had the same idea.'

'Oh.' Was all Christopher could say to that.

'What has Ruby told him about Amelia?' Jean asked, knowing what Clark had told Lucien.

'Not sure, he knows about her, of course.' Christopher finished his drink, 'but...Ruby finds looking after a baby boring.'

'He believes Amelia has issues, that she is delayed in her development and is being cared for.' Lucien tried to be gentle but it was not easy to tell a young husband that his wife had told lies about her daughter in order to have a more exciting life.

'How..?' Christopher ran his hands through his hair, 'Ruby. Raymond seemed sympathetic about Amelia, that must have been when she told him.' Tears sprang to his eyes, 'I wish he'd never found her, things were good before then, we were thinking of trying for a brother or sister for Amelia.' He sat back in his chair. 'What a bloody mess. What do I do now? About Amelia?'

Jean sighed, why did she have to sort this out too, first Jack and his rebellious ways now Christopher's marriage. She accepted the extra sherry Lucien offered.

'Amelia can stay here,' Lucien informed him, 'we will raise her, if you want us to.'

'I can't look after her, she would have to have a nanny.' Christopher was close to crying now, 'she's happy here, even if she doesn't know me as her father.' He knew there was nothing for it, he would have to hand over his little girl to his mother, but he was going to have it out with Ruby, and if she continued on this path then, thank god they'd had a civil wedding, he'd divorce her. No point in staying married to a woman who didn't want to be a wife!

'Christopher,' Jean let the tears fall, 'I'm sorry. Raising children isn't easy, and sometimes conversations can be less than interesting, but you get through it. Each little step is a magical moment, well it was for me. You and Ruby have to sort yourselves out, we can't do that for you, but whatever you decide, we'll support you in your decision.' She couldn't stop him divorcing Ruby, after all, she'd married a divorcee.

'Thanks mum,' he muttered, 'but I'm sorry you got caught up in it. Perhaps if I'd insisted Amelia come with us to Sydney.'

'Life can be a series of 'what ifs' but we have to made the best of it.' Jean wiped her face, 'now it's late and you both have to be up in the morning.' She stood up and collected the glasses.

'I'll do that, Jean.' Lucien took them off her and kissed her cheek. 'I'll be through soon.'

'Goodnight, Mum.' Christopher had stood up.

'Goodnight.' She kissed his cheek and headed up to the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher dried the glasses as Lucien washed them.

'I'm sorry, doc,' he said quietly, 'it's not for you to clean up my messes.'

'Your mother was worried about Amelia, she was bonding with her, and as she now calls us 'mama' and 'papa', we both knew something had to be done.' Lucien dried his hands. 'What you and Ruby decide is up to you, but please come and visit as often as you can, keep a connection to your daughter.'

'I suppose I should be grateful mum didn't say 'I told you so.' She always said Ruby was flighty.' Christopher noted.

'Yes, she mentioned as much to me, after that night at the club.' Lucien remembered the day after Jacqueline Madden's murder, when he'd caught her digging rather furiously in the garden. It was then she admitted she didn't have particularly fond feelings about her daughter in law. Lucien had smiled and said that it was Christopher's life and she couldn't live it for him.

'Right.' Christopher put the drying cloth down, 'goodnight, doc. Thanks, for what you did, even if it means the end of my marriage. It's better that we confront it, rather than try and muddle through.'

'Goodnight, Christopher.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three months later:

Christopher had managed to take a week's leave, and, after seeing his lawyer about his divorce, which Ruby had agreed, rather too readily, to, he'd decided to spend it with his daughter in Ballarat. She had also agreed Amelia be raised by her grandparents. As they had effectively been apart six months they could expect to be free after another eighteen months.

It was the first time he had been back since Lucien had been to Sydney and he was looking forward to a week of his mother's cooking and seeing how Amelia had grown. He kept in touch by phone and Jean had sent a fairly recent photograph.

Jean opened the door and smiled, her son looked much better than when she last saw him. He bent down to kiss her in greeting and noticed she looked very happy.

'Christopher, come in.' Jean smiled broadly, 'the guest room is ready for you, and I'll make some tea, you must be thirsty.'

'Thanks mum, a cuppa would be good.' He took his suitcase to his room and went to freshen up.

He found her in the kitchen with Amelia. His daughter was drinking some juice at the table and he sat down opposite her.

'Hello, Amelia.' He said softly, 'how are you?'

'Hello', she smiled shyly, 'I hurt my finger.' She held out her finger with a small plaster on it.

'Oh dear, what happened?' He looked serious.

'Felled over.' She stuck her bottom lip out. Then, with a smile, 'papa made it better.'

'I'm glad he did.' He looked up at Jean, who was smiling at them both. She put tea on the table and some biscuits, a little out of reach of Amelia. She didn't stretch for them, which surprised Christopher, he could well remember the times he and his brother were in trouble for pinching biscuits or cakes.

They were drinking tea and Amelia had been allowed a biscuit, just one so she wouldn't spoil her dinner, when Lucien strode in.

'Hello, Christopher,' he smiled and went over to Jean kissing her on the cheek, 'you made it then?'

'Afternoon, doc.' Christopher stood up and shook hands with him, 'here I am. Couldn't resist the offer of a week of mum's cooking.' Blake thought he looked a heck of a lot better than when he last saw him.

'Well, nobody can. Matthew Lawson's always over here.' Lucien tried to look cross.

'Only because you keep inviting him.' Jean pointed out.

'Papa?' Amelia had been missed out of the greetings, so he picked her up and swung her high over his head.

'Hello, chick. Have you had a nice day?' He pulled her to him and kissed her. Christopher had stopped feeling jealous, there was no point and he would, he hoped, build a relationship with his daughter as she grew.

Amelia giggled as he tickled her, 'Butterflies.' She said, perfectly.

'I think we have a little entomologist here,' Lucien observed. 'She's still fascinated by butterflies.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia in bed they sat in the living room with their evening drinks. Christopher noticed his mother refused her usual sherry.

'You alright, mum?' He asked.

'Yes dear, fine.' She smiled.

'Only you haven't had a drink.' Christopher remarked.

'Oh, yes, that.' She smiled, 'I don't feel like it tonight.'

Lucien smiled in her direction, 'Perhaps we'd better tell Christopher, darling.'

She nodded and turned to her eldest son;

'I'm going to have a baby, Christopher.' She smiled and her face lit up, 'we thought it wouldn't happen, that time had run out, but it appears not.'

Christopher's eyes opened wide and his chin dropped, 'Congratulations. But how will you cope with Amelia?'

Jean laughed, 'If I can cope with you and Jack...'

'Yes but mum...'

'Don't you dare tell me I'm too l-old!' Jean tried to look offended but failed. Christopher hugged her and kissed her cheek,

'I'm really glad for you, mum, really.' He smiled.

'I'm going to bed, Lucien.' She stood up, suddenly tired. 'I'll see you both in the morning.'

Lucien stood up and kissed her, whispering he would be along shortly.

'You sure she's alright, doc?' Christopher was concerned.

'Absolutely, she knows her limits and Amelia is no trouble.' Lucien agreed, 'and I won't let her do too much, she'll be happier when she's further along.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christopher left at the end of a happy week. His mother seemed happy and content, Amelia and he had a friendship they could build on as she got older, and he knew that the doctor would protect them both. His life would get better in time, once he and Ruby were divorced and he could go forward. Until then...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was a difficult chapter to end, it was in danger of becoming a ramble of no consequence. Still not happy with it.

Anyway, reviews and comments on the whole waffle, always welcome.


End file.
